Fighting for Desired Love
by BookCraazii
Summary: Alternating chapters from the POVs of Remus/Tonks and James/Lily. Switching between the development of their relationships, that we dont hear in the Harry Potter books. Not great at summaries. Read more inside. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just an idea I had so I started writing it.**_

_**Fighting for Desired Love**_

_CHAPTER I: Flashback - They Learn Their Ages_

"Remus?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes, yes. You were very funny then. Many years younger than me too. It doesn't feel that way anymore. I didn't care of our age then and I don't now anymore. Sorry about that time in between when I told you to stay away. I was only thinking of you when I told you that. I didn't want to hurt you. I love you too much for that."

"I know. I was thinking about that first time when you came up to talk to me when I was in my third year and you in your seventh."

"Oh yes. I remember that"

REMUS

"Who's that?" I said to Sirius.

"I don't know. She's funny. Look at that, that's nice she's entertaining a bunch of third years, very sweet to be giving young children a laugh."

"Ya," I said awestruck. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had quite a personality from what I could see. I loved the way she could be so polite as to be amusing to these children. "Mate, look at her now."

She was changing her hair now. Ahhh…she's a Metamorphmagus. Her hair had turned from a beautiful gleaming red to…what was that? Hmph, it was a green cabbage color. Well…it suited her. I can't think of anything that wouldn't suit her. I want to speak her. Uhhh…but I have no experience with that sort of thing. I'm almost as hopeless as Peter, but he's my mate anyway.

"I want to talk to her Sirius."

"Why don't you Moony? I see nothing wrong with it."

"What do I do? I've not had much experience with that sort of thing. Besides there are all those third years around her."

"Okay, well then wait till after lunch. Remus? Could you be interested in this girl?" he said slyly, then stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes.

"Oh give it a break Padfoot. I'm not that hopeless. And yes, I'd be interested if I could only speak to her alone."

"Ha ha. Good for you Remus," Sirius said patting him on the back. He then turned to his other friends sitting on the other side of the long Gryffindor table. "James, Peter, get a load of this. Moony here is going to go ask out that Metamorphmagus over there."

"Finally found your match, huh?" James said laughing, taking a look at the Metamorphmagus who had turned her hair back to the color I had first seen it. "Well now we both have got red-heads, haven't we Remus?"

"Oh give it a break James," said Sirius. "You wish you had Lily. Too bad she just spends all her time trying to avoid you."

"I will have my Lily and you'll be sorry you ever said that Padfoot!"

"Good luck with that Prongs!"

"Hey Remus," Peter finally spoke up. "Your Metamorphmagus is leaving the Great Hall."

"What?" I said looking up to see that she was leaving alone. There were others leaving but she hadn't been talking to anyone. This is my chance. "I'll see you later," I said grabbing my book bag and rushing out of the large room. I could feel that my friends eyes were watching me as I walked out. They would probably be discussing how I wouldn't be able to get the girl. We'll see about that.

I took out my wand and pointed it at her book bag, and it broke. She groaned and bent down to gather her books. Perfect. I walked up closer to her and bent down to help her with some of the books. "Need help?" I said.

"Ya, that'd be great. Thanks," she said in a beautiful soprano voice.

"No problem. Glad to help," I replied, handing her the remainder of her books.

"Thanks. I'm Tonks by the way. I'm in Gryffindor."

"Nice to meet you Tonks." I said smiling that she had introduced herself first. That made things much easier. "Same house, but I'm not Tonks."

She laughed at this like I was hoping she would. "Well are you going to tell me your name or not mystery-man?"

"Maybe. But I think I like the title mystery-man better than my actual name," I said.

"Fine. You can help me carry these books and then maybe at the end you'll tell me your name."

"Sounds good," I said grabbing most of her books, and then together making our way to the Gryffindor common room.

"So…I saw you earlier entertaining those third years in the great hall? I've never met a Metamorphmagus."

"Well now you have. And what can I say I'm…unique. I just like to amuse people I guess."

"Well amuse me then."

"Er-alright."

She scrunched her nose up a little bit and stopped in her tracks, so I stopped to and I hadn't seen it coming. I got a little worried so I turned around to face her. Then suddenly she unraveled her tongue and…_bam! _Her tongue had hit me in the face, she had changed to be just like a frogs. When it hit me I was so startled that I dropped her books all over the floor.

"Dammit. Dammit," I muttered under my breath. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Stupid Moony. That was suppose to be funny. Stupid Moony."

"Is that it? Is that your name? Moony? I don't see how you find 'mystery man' a better title than Moony. I think that's a fairly interesting name actually."

"Moony's not my name. It's a nickname I have between my friends. Cool trick by the way."

"Thanks. Sorry, I hadn't meant for there to be so much force," she said. "Well here we are the Gryffindor common room. So will you tell me your name?"

"Sure. But I want a question answered from you first."

"Fine. What's your question?"

"Would you allow me take you out on a date tonight?"

"Er- ya sure. But where?"

"To Hogsmeade of course."

"But, we're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade at night. Only on the special trips with the teachers as chaperones or on Saturdays and Sundays on our own."

"Tonks, what year are you in?"

"Third. What year are you in?"

"Seventh."

"Oh my gosh," they said together.

**_I just started writing this and I'm not sure if it's any good so please review. I need to know if I should continue writing it._**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

_**Just an idea I had so I started writing it.**_

_**FIGHTING FOR DESIRED LOVE**_

_CHAPTER II: Flashback - Lily Passes Out_

"James? Do you remember how much we would fight when we were young? Oh lord! That was such a naïve time."

"No Lily, I don't remember. I don't remember because we never fought. You simply fought me; I however only fought for my desired love."

"You have a point. Maybe I should have remained friends with Severus."

"Are you saying you would rather be friends with him, then be married to me?" he said shocked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could have worked it all out, so that everyone could be happy."

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

"You're right. That does seem a bit unrealistic," she said. "But I don't see why you had to be so mean to him all the time. He really wasn't a bad guy at all."

"Anybody who is keeping you away from me is a bad guy."

JAMES

Uhhh…there's Severus again, flirting with _my_ Lily. Why can't he just leave her alone? Can't he see that she doesn't see him as anything but a friend? I wonder what he's saying.

LILY

"That's very interesting Severus. I'm sure that one day you would make a magnificent professor for Defense against the Dark Arts. You're very talented in that area," I said to my best friend.

"I hope I one day could. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would find it appropriate, with my grades in that subject. He wouldn't be able to refuse it!"

"Well, what about Potions? You're great in that subject. Your grades are higher than anybody who's ever gone to Hogwarts. I don't know how you do it. If it weren't for you being my partner in that subject I'd probably be failing."

"Ya, well, Defense against the Dark Arts is much more interesting than _Potions_." And he said that last word in disgust. "I've been cursed with a gift in that class, my rotten mother's fault."

"Severus! Don't you say that! I've met your mother and she happens to be a wonderful person! I never want to hear you say something like that again. Goodbye, Severus. I'll talk to you later…_much_ later."

"Oh come on, Lily! You know I didn't really mean it. Come back Lily," he said pulling my arm back.

I wrenched my arm out of his grip. The nerve! "Goodbye Severus," I said once again, but this time emphasizing each syllable. I walked away furiously, accidentally knocking into Potter on my way to the Gryffindor common room to be away from a certain Slytherin. My head hit his hard. I heard my books fell and _thump_ I went down too.

JAMES

"Oh, Lily! Hello? Are you okay?" I said looking her up and down. "Hullo? Lily? Sirius get the nurse I think she's passed out."

"Alright mate. Wow, the only time you get her to be with you for more than half-a-minute she's passed out. Lucky boy you are," Sirius said laughing and leaving to fetch the nurse. I groaned at him, he knew how much I liked her; the least he could do is act like there was hope.

In a matter of minutes the nurse appeared with a stretcher, and it all seemed as though the hit had damaged some part of her instead of just having knocked her out for what would probably be only a few minutes. "James," she said to me, "how did this happen?"

"Well, she was walking, not looking where she was going, and looking very mad by the way, and she just knocked into me. It was a complete accident."

"Well you have quite a hard head there. She may be out for an hour or two. Can you help me lift her on to here?" she said trying to lift Lily's body, I bent down and helped her. I could not believe it I was touching her beautiful waist, lifting her beautiful body. She looked more asleep than having just bashed her head against mine. She looked beautiful sleeping.

"Then," she continued after having put Lily on the stretcher, "You can wheel her to the infirmary and help me out a bit."

"Alright," I said.

"You're going to have to be there when she wakes up, Potter. Explain the whole situation to her. I'll write a note to the professors telling that you are here with me helping until Lily Evans wakes up after having passed out. You don't mind that do you?"

"No, not at all," I said more casually than I really felt inside. The truth was I was ecstatic I should be there when she would wake up. The entire time I would be watching her, waiting to see when she would wake up; her luscious red hair against her fair-white skin-

"Well what are you waiting for?" The nurse said breaking me away from my thoughts of Lily. "Let's take her up."

I followed Madam Pomfrey to the location of the elevator, which was only used in these types of situations. And then when we arrived in the infirmary, she had me help all the others in the infirmary. I had to feed a few, and check some of their temperatures, it was really rather disgusting. Some would spit out their food and I was the one to have to clean it up. I awaited the moment when Lily would wake up. Why had it been taking so long? Didn't the nurse say she would be out for only an hour or perhaps two? It had now been three-and-a-half hours.

"Uhhhhhh…"

What was that was she waking up? Had that been Lily?

LILY

"Uhhhhhh…uhhhhhh…my head…Where am I? What happened?" I said trying to lift my head up but not succeeding. I felt so lightheaded. I couldn't remember what had just happened. What had just happened?

"Lily? Are you up?" I heard a voice asking me. I didn't recognize it, but I didn't want to open my closed eyes. I would surely feel even dizzier if I would open my eyes, right? Isn't that what usually happens?

"Uh huh."

"Lily? It's James. You slammed into me about three-and-a-half hours ago. Your head hit mine, and you passed out. Do you feel okay?"

"No, you're here. It is James Potter isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Go away then. I can handle myself," I said opening my eyes and trying to lift my oh so heavy head. I failed once again, and had to lay my head against the pillow again. "Could you get me a glass of water, please…?" I saw James getting up to get water. "I meant Madam Pomfrey. I don't want water from you, Potter."

"Madam Pomfrey went out to get more skelegrow, she's left me in charge until she returns. So if you really want water, I'll be the one to get it for you."

"Fine," I grumbled.

James went to the other side of the room, and filled a glass with water and ice. He came back with the water and handed it to me. "Here you go, my sweet," he said trying to be smooth. Well, he could keep trying but it would never seem _smooth_ to me.

"Don't call me that," I muttered.

"Why not?" he said. "I thought you cared for me just as I care for you."

"In your dreams Potter. You can leave me to rest, you know. I think I'll sleep till I feel…less lightheaded."

"Have sweet dreams," he said. Yuck! Why did he have to have the biggest crush of life on me? It was just not meant to be. Clearly he could not see that.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," I said and I saw interest in his eyes now. He must have thought I was going to change my mind now. Ya right! "If they have anything to do with you they won't be a bit sweet."

His interest was gone and a frown appeared on his flawless face. I snickered a bit and closed my eyes to fall asleep. This was much too fun. He would have to learn sooner or later that we couldn't and shouldn't be together…ever. I hope he would see that soon, it was too much work trying to run away all the time, when he just wouldn't stop. I felt my head being cleared and then…sleep.

JAMES

Why?! Why must she hate me so? I put so much work into trying to be the guy of her dreams, and she doesn't notice. Severus! He just gets in the way. Oh! Why doesn't she see that he is in love with her too? She doesn't see that. She'll never see me. I have to do something. But what?

**_I just started writing this and I'm not sure if it's any good so please review. I need to know if I should continue writing it._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just an idea I had so I started writing it.**_

_**Fighting For Desired Love**_

_Chapter III: Does age really matter?_

REMUS

"This is impossible! How can you be thirteen?"

"How can you be seventeen?"

"Oh I don't know maybe I was just born seventeen years ago."

She laughed and now it felt like the age of thirteen and seventeen didn't feel like four years apart. It felt like nothing was a barrier between this girl Tonks and myself. I pulled her close to me. Our faces now closer, inches apart.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"This," I said and I leaned down till our lips touched. Oh, how sweet, divine, and tender, those lips of hers were. She was beautiful. Our lips moved together as though we had practiced this millions of times. They were one. I felt a rush in me when I kissed her. It was not fireworks, but like molten lava flowing slowly and smoothly down a volcano. That was now our lips flowing slowly and smoothly together as one. I couldn't believe it, my first kiss had been the most pleasure I had ever felt.

Then our lips parted and when they did she looked up at my face and I looked down at hers smiling.

"By the way," I said. "I'm Remus."

TONKS

"Oh," I said. I couldn't resist and now I had to kiss him. I felt anxiety in my body to do so. I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him. How I could love this seventeen year old named Remus? I had no idea. But all I knew was that I did indeed love him. I loved him tenderly. Amazing how much a kiss could tell you, and the first kiss you've ever had. He had wrapped his fingers in my short, now blazing red hair. My hair often showed my emotions. I now did the same and locked my fingers in his beautiful brown hair.

I let go and moved my lips to his ear. "By the way," I said "I'm Nymphadora."

Now Remus had moved my face to look up at his. "What? I thought you said your name was Tonks," he said confused.

"It is. But Nymphadora is my first name. Tonks is my last name. I really don't like my name. It's much too proper for someone like myself."

"Really? I rather like it," he said and leaned into giving a short kiss. "You can get a good nickname out of it, like Nymphie. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Well…if it's only you…then I guess it's okay."

"Date still on for tonight, Nymphie?"

"Are you sure? You wouldn't be embarrassed dating a third year?" I said hoping and praying he would still take me out. I did not want to let go of him yet.

"I've never cared about what other people have thought of me before, so why on earth should I care now?"

REMUS

"Alright," she said. "Only if you're sure…"

"Positive, Nymphie. We don't even have to tell anyone if you want. Well I'll have to tell my mates. They're practically brothers and I could never hide anything from them."

"Okay. I hope things work out Remus. I really like you," she said timidly.

"Me too. I'll pick you up at 6:30. Sounds good?" I said, trying to remember if there was a full moon out tonight. No. I don't think there is.

"Good for you, good for me," she said. "See you then," And she turned around to tell the portrait the password and step inside.

"Bye," I said calling after her. All I was thinking was of telling my friends the good news, which may not seem too good to them. Maybe I'll leave out the age part. And then I had to find out if there was a full moon. If there would be I don't know what I'd do. I just couldn't think of a way of breaking the date without hurting her. Hopefully I wouldn't have to worry about that.

Well here I go, off to find the others and tell them all about it. I jumped down the stairs three steps at a time. I glanced down at my watch. Only five minutes left of lunch, they would have left a long time ago. They're probably torturing Severus by the courtyard. I really wish they'd stop, especially James. Couldn't he see he was tearing Lily apart by torturing Severus like he did? Obviously he didn't because he never seemed to stop.

I reached the courtyard and Sirius and Peter were sitting there without James, my mind filled with curiosity of where he could possibly be. Sirius spotted me and smiled his glistening smile. "So how'd it go?" he asked me.

"Well I kissed her and we're going out tonight," I said now realizing how odd this may sound to Sirius. I never ever had an interest in any girl and have had no experience whatsoever, yet with Nymphie it seemed as though I had all the experience in the world. I had never been on a date, nor had I ever had a kiss till her.

"Really? Wow Moony! I have to say I'm impressed. That's pretty far in a fifteen minute talk."

"Ya, well, I really like her. By the way do you have a calendar with you?"

"There's not a full moon tonight if that's what you're worried about," Sirius said smiling.

"Ya thanks…So where did James disappear to?"

"Oh, Lily slammed into him earlier. He went up to the infirmary and he has to stay there till she wakes up so he can explain to her what happened. Anyway Madam Pomfrey said that she'll probably be waking up in about an hour or so."

"Oh. Well, I won't see him till later after the date with Nymphie. Maybe he'll have good news to tell us when he gets back. Maybe Lily will finally have come around to him," I said and the three of us laughed at my joke.

"What did you say her name was Nymphie?" Peter asked amused at the nickname I had given her.

"No. I just call her that. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, but she's called by her last name, Tonks. She just allows me to call her Nymphie."

"Hold on. I've heard that name before. What house is she in?" Sirius asked.

"Ours."

"What year is she in?"

I remained quiet. I had been hoping I would not have to tell them this till later. Well they asked so I might as well tell them. "Third," I said boldly.

Sirius was seriously trying very hard to keep in his laugh. I could read it all over his face. The way he kept on smiling and then putting on a straight face and then doing it over and over again. Then finally he just burst into laughter and I could feel my face turning red in anger.

"What?! Is there a problem with that? So what if she's four years younger than me? Since when have I ever been one to care about what other people think?" I was furious, Peter just sat there afraid that I would turn on him like this too. They both knew that when I got angry things were never good. The calm, easy-going, good guy of the group. Peter was just the shy one, he barely said anything, but I really was the good guy in our group.

"Remus, you know I didn't mean anything bad…or offensive for that matter. I was just merely shocked at what you said. It's not every day you find out that your best mate is going to be dating a thirteen year old Metamorphmagus that just so happens to be one of your best mates cousins," Sirius said trying to calm me down.

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't know she was your cousin! Please explain this to me Sirius. Hold on, if she's your cousin how come you didn't recognize her before when I asked you who she was?" I said shocked, confused, flabbergasted, any emotion of that type.

"Well, she is a Metamorphmagus , isn't she? Every time I see her she's somehow changed. It's much too hard to keep up with what she's interested in at the time. That's how she determines her look. Through her emotions and what she's into at the time. She may be my cousin, but if you were in my position you wouldn't have noticed her either."

"This is impossible! Sirius Black related to Nymphadora Tonks. But your much too different, actually you both are very funny to be with. You definitely have some of the same qualities."

"Yes, we do and we used to very close when I was younger. Used to always look up at me. She thinks I'm a nuisance, we haven't been in touch for a long time, Remus. If you want to date her it's fine with me."

"Like I need your permission Padfoot," I said, "now if you don't mind I'm going to be heading for class."

"But weren't we going to skip class today? I thought we were going to skip class," Peter said worried and very confused. He was looking from Sirius to myself and back again, several times.

"We are, Peter. It seems that goody Remus, has changed his mind though. See you 'round Remus. If you do decide to skip class we'll be in the Shrieking Shack. Oh, and in case I don't see you before your date, treat my cousin well or I'll pound you," Sirius said winking at me.

"You won't have to worry about that. I'd never hurt the girl," I said but then looking at Sirius' face I changed my answer. "Well, in human state, and she won't ever have to know about my being a werewolf."

"Good thinking," Sirius said joking a bit.

"See you," I said leaving to my History of Magic class. I got there, and as it usually was, the class was boring me to beg for death. Maybe I should have skipped class after all.

**_I just started writing this and I'm not sure if it's any good so please review. I need to know if I should continue writing it._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey from the reviews it looks like this will continue to be written for a while. I'll be writing whenever I can and please be patient with me if I do not post new chapters soon.**_

_**Fighting for Desired Love**_

_CHAPTER IV: A Plan Turns Direction_

JAMES

I must think of something. Maybe I should teach Severus a lesson for trying to steal her…That seems both fun and the perfect way to scare him away from my beautiful red head girlfriend…well soon to be. I could feel the wicked smile growing on my face.

Madam Pomfrey then walked into the very occupied infirmary. "Well I finally found that skelegrow. Had to go to three pharmacies. Can you believe that? Boy, they really need to restock on their supplies. So how has Ms. Evans been? Seems as though she still hasn't awoken."

"Actually," I said, "she woke up while you were out. I explained the whole story to her. She went to sleep after that."

"Well, did she look fine? Did you give her anything to eat?"

"Yes. I gave her some water. She was having a hard time lifting her head and sitting up."

"Okay, those are normal symptoms. She's probably still very lightheaded."

"Yes," I said I wanted to leave now, I already had a whole plan to harass Severus forming in my head. I had to get to the shrieking shack pronto. What time was it? Er-nearly six. I had to get to Wormtail, Padfoot, and Moony before it would be too late for my plan to succeed. "Er-Madam Pomfrey? Is it alright that I leave now? Lily already woke up and I'm gonna have to find out the work I have to complete, after missing those classes while I was here."

"Yes, James. You may go. You've done a lot for me today. Thank you."

"No problem," I said walking out the door. Actually more like running. I had to get the Shrieking Shack, they should already be there. I ran down the stairs three at a time, at full speed, it felt as though I had already changed into my stag form. There was the Womping Willow, and now I really did have to change into my stag form.

Now I _was _a stag. I galloped into the small hole of an entrance and switched back immediately. "Hey? Sirius? Peter? Remus? You there?" I yelled awaiting an answer.

"Sirius and Peter are," I heard Sirius' voice yell back.

"Hold on," I replied. "I'm almost up."

I ran up the stairs to meet my friends, who were upstairs awaiting my arrival. I reached the door that opened to the room we always would use in times when we would meet like this. I opened it and there they were sitting on the couch in the corner of the small room.

"Hey Prongs," Peter and Sirius said together.

"Hi…er-where's Remus?"

"He's probably getting ready for his date tonight. You won't believe who he's going out with tonight."

"Who?" I heard myself saying, curiosity loudly heard in my voice.

"Oh, it's nothing special, just my Metamorphmagus cousin," Sirius said playfully.

"Huh? You've got to be kidding me. How had you not noticed her before? I didn't even know you had a Metamorphmagus cousin."

"Well I do," Sirius replied. "Must I explain to everyone that she is a Metamorphmagus. I didn't notice her because she's changing too much for me to ever know what she looks like at the present time. The thing is she's in her third year."

I tried to hide my laugh, but was unsuccessful. I laughed and laughed even as I spoke, "Remus and Sirius' third year cousin. This will be fun to watch."

"Indeed it will," Sirius said. "How has Lily been?"

"Oh she woke up and still hates me," I said realizing why I was here in the first place. "But, I have a small plan of harassment to carry out and I was wondering if you would help me."

"Of course," Sirius said, "That's my specialty. But…who are we going to aggravate? I hope this is a good plan."

"It's for Snape."

"Oh! That will be amusing," Sirius said laughing.

"What's your plan?" Peter chimed in.

"My plan goes like this…" I told them and they agreed that it was a good plan. They knew as well as I did that Severus liked Lily very much and they felt I deserved her much more than he did.

The plan was to be put into action immediately. Lily may not be too happy with what the three of us would be doing to Severus, but it had to be done to get him away from her.

"Okay let's get started. Do any of you have a piece of parchment?"

"Here I have one," Peter said.

"Thanks Wormtail."

I took out my wand and it began to write on the piece of parchment. It matched Lily's handwriting perfectly.

_Dear Severus,_

_I must speak to you tonight. Meet me out at the courtyard at eight. My friends and I want to tell you something._

_Love,_

_Lily_

"Good," I said looking down at the parchment.

"Ya," Sirius said, "It looks exactly the same. Perfect match."

"Okay let's get those Zonko's pellet bombs."

"You know Remus would really disagree with this. He'd probably stop this whole thing from happening," Sirius said going to the other end of the room to get the disgusting pellet bombs.

"Well he's not here is he? So are we clear on the plan?" I said confidently, but I couldn't help feeling guilty for what we were about to do to Lily's best friend.

"Delma! Delma!" I yelled for my owl. Soon enough a large darkly speckled owl came swooping into the room. She was out of breath, I had forgotten that we were in the Shrieking Shack. She must have been scared to death by the Womping Willow. It must have tried to attack her and surely she had been injured by the Womping Willow's large branches. I immediately felt very sorry for the fact that I had called her while I was in here. I should have been known better. Her wing was twitching.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Delma! I forgot! You'll have to stay here for a bit. You'll need to be taken care of till your wing get's better."

"Very smart James," Sirius said chuckling.

"Shut up. I had forgotten that we were in here. Well…how are we going to carry out the plan when I should be taking care of him."

"I'll do it James. I rather love your old owl here. I'll take care of her, you two can go on without me. I don't mind."

"Are you sure, Peter?" I said and he nodded back at me. "Well…thanks loads. I appreciate it." I turned to Sirius, "We should probably leave and use your owl. It's getting close to seven, we don't have too much time."

"Alright let's go," Sirius said to me and then turned back to Peter, "See you later Peter," he finished as I picked up the pellet bombs from Zonko's joke shop.

"Ya. See you," Peter answered.

Sirius and I ran down to the very bottom of the stairs with the fake letter from Lily and the pellet bombs. Sirius and I, as Animagus', switched into our animal forms. I into a stag and Sirius into that very large black dog. We ran swiftly away from the Womping Willow and turned back to human form before anybody was able to see.

"Come on James," Sirius called over his shoulder to me. "We have to go to the tower where all the owls are."

"I know, I know. Unfortunately I'm not as fast as you Prongs. Every now and then a normal person would need to take a little break," I said back and he stopped and smiled his taunting smile.

I panted a bit and Sirius just watched me. He was my best friend, but still this was a tad embarrassing. Sirius usually got more exercise than I did, this just convinced me that I should be getting as much exercise as he did to save myself from embarrassment. "Okay," I said still a little breathless. "I think I can climb up the tower now."

"Good. Let's get going then."

We climbed the steps together, Sirius always a little ahead of me. The steps seemed longer than they usually were and it almost seemed unbearable to walk up the steps at Sirius' pace. We eventually reached the top and Sirius continued to smile tauntingly and I groaned.

"Velmie! Velmie! There you are. Here you go, deliver this to Severus Snape immediately. Thank you, Velmie," Sirius said and then turned around to face me. "Come on let's go. We should wait in the courtyard for Snape to come. I'm glad you've thought of this, this will be the best joke we've ever played on him yet," and he smiled approvingly of my plan now.

I couldn't help feeling guilty. This would be the cruelest of all the tricks we have ever done to Severus, but I felt it needed to be done. Severus wouldn't leave Lily alone, yet neither did I. I had this strong urge to call off the plan at this very instant, but refrained from doing so, for Sirius would think me cowardly.

We did not run to the courtyard as we had to the tower where they owls lived for we still had some time before Severus should be here. When we reached the courtyard it was completely empty as we had expected. Sirius and I hid behind a large tree just off the courtyard. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was a minute after eight, I thought that surely Snape would have been here early to see Lily, but apparently not because he was not present.

Another minute passed and another and another. Where was he? Just then I saw a shadow of somebody coming toward the middle of the courtyard.

"Lily?" he called. "Lily? Where are you?"

Sirius looked at me and my urge not to do this was so overpowering I had to say something. "Sirius, I'm having second thoughts. I don't think we should do this. I think I made a mistake in thinking up such a cruel thing to a person. We can't do it, we just can't!"

"Rubbish! It's a brilliant plan, James. We have to go on with it, he'll leave soon if we don't. Give me one of those pellets so I can pelt it at him."

"No don't Sirius. Let's just go," I said and he wrenched one out of my hand and got ready to throw it at Severus. I jumped up and got in front of Severus before Sirius could notice and the pellet hit me. "Leave Snape. Go before he hits you with one," I whispered to him, and he stared at me for a moment. Sirius hit another one at me and still had noticed that he was pelting his best friend instead of Severus. This pellet hit me right in the gut. Severus looked at Sirius in the darkness and back at me and ran away back to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons, I expected. "Sirius you're not hitting Snape. You're hitting me," I yelled to Sirius. He looked up and would see that it was my tall outlining of a body and not that of Snape's.

"You ruined your own freakin' plan, James," he said and you could hear the anger in his voice. And in his anger he threw another pellet from Zonko's at me. "You stupid. Why didn't you do it? We hate Snape, and he hates us. I thought we had all established that."

"I just couldn't. It's not worth it. Those things hurt and they really _do_ smell. He's Lily's best friend and I thought now that it wouldn't be good if I really do want her to be mine. Sirius, whether I hate him or not I'm never going to bother him again. You go ahead, but I will _not_."

Sirius only looked at me.

"Okay," he said and nodded a bit glumly. I think he rather enjoyed tormenting Snape, however I would not and could not. I knew deep down that it had been wrong all along. I had a lot to make up for.

**_Please continue to review! They really bring me inspiration to write and are very helpful. If you have suggestions or comments please review. Whether you like it or not, please review! I need the reviews to keep me writing my stories._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey here is the fifth chapter sorry it took a while, I began writing another story and hadn't updated this one. I'd like to thank my temporary editor, Tigereyegirl123, who edited this chapter when my other editor was very busy. Thank you so much. Now here is the chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Fighting For Desired Love**_

_CHAPTER V: Date Preparations_

REMUS

By the time History of Magic class was over with, I literally ran out the door in desperation to get out. I hated that class. I glanced down at my silver watch even though I knew exactly what time it would be, 5:45, the time in which History of Magic class ended at. I looked down at myself, I couldn't go out with Nymphie in these robes, of course not!

Normal, casual, muggle clothes would do just fine.

I rushed upstairs to the portrait of the fat lady. "How are you today?" I asked her, in a very joyous manner, for that was how I felt at the moment.

"Very good, young man," she said surprised and delighted that somebody other than another portrait was speaking to her.

I nodded at her. "Phoenix," I told her.

She swung open gleefully, revealing the portrait hole. I stepped inside. "Thank you," I called from behind me. I heard her chuckle, and close behind me. The most important to me at the moment was to look perfectly appropriate for my date.

That sounded extremely odd to me. Never did I go on a date, never did I have loving feelings for anybody.

I was always alone, I only loved only my three friends, and with a brotherly love, nothing like this odd desire for Nymphie. I entered my dorm room and went straight to the shower.

TONKS

I was chatting with my friends, although all I could think of was Remus.

The way he kissed me; the odd urge I had to be with him; and the thing most odd of all, the fact that he didn't care that he would be dating a third year. Although I was thirteen, he was seventeen, it didn't seem like such a large difference, I thought. Of course when you're at a school like this, one year was like an eternity. I just couldn't believe it, a seventh year! He was just so…

"Tonks? Tonks?"

"Huh?

"I've been trying to talk to you. I need to ask you something." It was one of my close friends, Jaiyana.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I guess I was just day dreaming. What was it you were going to ask me?" I said, trying to hide my sadness, that I had been broken away from thoughts of _him_.

"Oh well we were just talking about that James Potter," she said and my other friends giggled at the mention of this name. "We were talking about how cute he is. Just absolutely charming, don't you think? It would be so cool to date a seventh year like him," she finished dreamily.

"Er-ya, sure," I said uneasily. I looked at my clock, it was nearly six! "Er-I kind of have to go," I said grabbing my bag and standing up to walk back to the dormitories.

"You have to go? Why? Come on, Tonks, stay and chat with us," said Jaiyana.

"No, I really can't. I-I have a…commitment. Er-I'll see you all later," I said turning my back and waving to them as I left.

How could I have forgotten the time so easily? Well, I just have to hurry up and change into some suitable clothes for a date. But what would that be? I've never been on a date before, I had no idea what to wear. Casual, dressy, semi-formal, there were so many options and I didn't know which one was the right one.

When I reached my dormitory, which I shared with three other girls, I surprisingly found one of the them sitting on her bed, singing. I walked in rather quietly, however she still noticed me. She looked up at my face and turned brightest red I have ever seen.

"Oh, Tiff! I'm so sorry to have barged in on you like that. It was very rude of me, I'm sorry, I-I'll leave," I said unwillingly and reaching for the doorknob. I had to change and shower; what was I supposed to do about that?

"No. Tonks, it's perfectly all right," she said in calm voice, now that the bright red color had drowned out of her cheeks. "That's all right. What are you here for anyway? Usually nobody is up at their rooms at this time."

"Oh, er-well…I was going to take a shower and get dressed," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, are you going to go to sleep early today? I'll leave, I wouldn't want to wake you," she said nicely. Tiffany was the only, shall I say, humble, modest, and kind roommate I had.

"No, I wasn't," I said, deciding on whether to tell her about the date or not. I suppose I should since I needed help on choosing what to wear. She looked at me curiously, obviously not knowing what I was doing in the room. "Actually, I have a date tonight," I told her. My face was not looking directly at her but more or less at the leg of her bed.

"Oh! Oh my! That's exciting! With who?" she then asked and I was worried about this, I really had not wanted to tell a soul about this and I felt my hair flash a bluish color. She laughed, obviously not noticing the effort I had in not telling her.

"I'd rather not say," I finally said, fixing my hair to the reddish color it had been before.

"Oh that's alright. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. Who you date is none of my business," she said and I could tell that she felt guilty.

"No, really it's fine," I said. "I was actually kind of hoping that since you're here, you could help me choose out something to wear."

"Oh! I'd love to help," she said excitedly.

"Oh! Thank you, Tiff. I'd really appreciate it, but I think that I should probably shower first. You can go through my clothes while I shower, I guess," I said pointing to the wardrobe that I used.

"Oh okay; sounds good," she said.

"Great," I said and I looked down at my watch, I didn't have much time at all. I would have to hurry.

I quickly got into the shower and made the shower itself as short as possible. When I stepped out, Tiff was still going through my things, but she had an outfit set up on my bed. "Oh you're done. What time did you say the date was at?" she said just noticing that I had left the shower.

"I didn't say. It's at 6: 30 though. Is this what you want me to wear?" I said pointing at the clothes on the bed. It was one of my pairs of jeans, the shirt however I did not recognize. It couldn't be mine, I thought.

"Yes, I was looking to see if you had any casual/dressy shirts but they're all a little too casual, so I put out one of mine. Which date is this with the guy? That's kind of vital as to what you wear," she said looking up from my clothes.

"Well…this is actually my first date ever," I said again looking down, but carefully as to not drop my towel wrapped around me.

"Oh, then this will do fine. Here," she said getting up and handing me her shirt and my jeans. "I don't know where you keep your bras and underwear so you'll have to get those yourself," she said and I nodded.

I went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes set up for me to wear on this date with Remus. I was thankful now that I had short hair; it would dry fast, just before I had to leave. It was almost time and when I got out of the bathroom, Tiff was looking up at me smiling at her work.

"Good. Here, these shoes will match. Do you need me to do your make-up?" she asked me.

"No. That's alright Tiff. I think that I'll just put on a little myself. I don't usually wear to much make-up," I said as I slipped on the shoes. "Okay I'll see you later." I waved at her and glanced down at my watch, he would be waiting

REMUS

My shower didn't take long, and I was ready just as the clock turned to 6:30. She would be waiting, I thought, and it would be dreadful to make Nymphie wait for me.

I ran down the steps, much faster than I thought I was capable of as a person and not a werewolf. When I got to the bottom step I heard loud running footsteps from the girls dorms. Nymphie got to the bottom of the staircase at exactly the same time as I had.

She looked amazing. There was no one in the common room, so I put my hand out for her to grab. I looked down at her and her hair began to turn darker and darker red. She put her hand in mine. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful." I had said.

**_

* * *

_**

Hey again. Please, please review. I'd really appreciate comments about my writing or even suggestions for the rest of the story. They are really a tremendous help. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, they are a lot of help.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello readers, I'm not exactly sure when the last time I updated this story was, so here you go. Hope it keeps you reading it. :)**

**Disclaimer: All these beautiful characters that are used in this story belong to the inspiring J.K. Rowlling. I do not own any of it, unfortunately.**

_**Fighting For Desired Love**_

_CHAPTER VI: Thankful_

JAMES

Sirius and I left the scene; Sirius returning to the Shrieking Shack and I leaving for the Gryffindor towers. I needed a shower badly. I stunk worse than a skunk, who had let out his stench.

I ran quickly to the Gryffindor portrait where the fat lady did not greet me, but saw who it was and let me through without questioning, or the use of any words at all. I walked into the common room and began to make my way towards the boys dormitories, and to my room.

There was a body that was sitting on a loveseat; I ran for my room, before the person could see…or smell me. The person called out to me, with a familiar voice, that I cherished.

"James?" Lily called out to me, getting up from her seat.

I sighed. This was the one and only time that I wished that it had not been Lily there, anybody but her. Without turning around I spoke.

"Yes, it's me. Lily? Could you excuse me for a few moments? I'll come right back down, I'm just in a frightful need of a shower. Is it okay that I speak to you then?" I asked with the most politeness possible.

"Oh. Of course. I will wait," she said back politely.

_Politely? _I thought as I climbed the stairs quickly. _Lily was never polite to me. She disliked me with all her heart._

I ran into the shower, impatiently; wanting to go back down to Lily more than anything.

LILY

As James departed from me, promising to come back to speak with me, for he could tell that I had wanted to speak, I recollected what had happened only a few minutes ago. I sat down again, and wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say, but I knew more or less what I wanted to tell him.

Only a few minutes earlier, Severus had come up to the common room where I sat reading _A Midsummer's Night dream_…

_I heard a panting, from the entrance of the common room. I became frightened because of it and turned around. It was Severus._

"_Lily? Oh good, you're here. You won't believe what James did!" he said, showing almost no distinguished emotion. He was always so mysterious._

_My eyes widened; I nearly felt them bug out. I had a bag of emotions now. I felt anguish, anxiety, frightfulness, worry, fury, etc. "What did he do Severus? Did he hurt you? Is that why you're panting?"_

"_No, no, no!" he said, his panting slowing, almost completely gone. "He was actually the nicest I have ever known him to be."_

"_What? Severus, don't pull my leg, I'm not in a state to be fooled with. I just got out of the infirmary. Please, Severus. Will you just tell me what happened?" I said, almost a pleading hint in my voice. I did well however, to cover it._

"_James defended me. It seemed that he had been in on it the entire time, but in the end he defended me. He told me to run, before Sirius hit me with those vile things," he said shivering at the thought of it. "James jumped in front of me, when I was about to be pelted. He helped me, he went against his own best friend to protect me! Can you believe that? He doesn't exactly make into my top ten list, but it was amazing that he did that for me."_

_I was speechless I couldn't believe what he was saying. This seemed so unlike anything on earth that someone like James Potter would do. I stayed in a state of shock for a few moments, until Severus called my name._

"_Are you sure it was Potter?" I asked. My voice had become no more than a hoarse whisper._

"_Of course. Are you doubting me Lily? Well, it doesn't matter I just wanted to tell you. I have to get back to Slytherin house. I'll see you later, have a nice night."…_

I remember thinking about all the possibilities for why James would help out Severus when he was constantly bothering and making great fun of him. I couldn't think of anything at all, but something inside me made me feel that I should thank James, for a move like that. I had unexplainable heart filled feelings for James Potter and impatiently waited for his return to the common room.

JAMES

I finished the shower quickly and found a pair of khakis in my drawer. _I have really got to do some laundry,_ I thought. I found an orange colored t-shirt and pulled it on over my head. I fixed up my hair making it look a bit messy, although it was wet and damp and there wasn't much I could do.

I ran out the door, slipping on some sandals on my way out. I reached the bottom of the flight of stairs. I watched as Lily stood up from her seat at my presence.

I did not say a single word, but did no more than stare at the beauty of her genuine blue eyes and blazing red hair. She was walking toward me, staring at me like I was staring at her.

She stopped when she stood directly in front of me. Her beautiful face looked up at mine and I felt something press against my lips.

It took me a few seconds to realize that Lily Evans was kissing me. Me! I kissed her back and it turned from staring to kissing passionately. I had no idea what had changed her mind about me, but I was grateful for it.

Her lips melded into mine perfectly. It felt so different from any other girl I had ever kissed. Her lips were absolutely perfect, it almost seemed as if they were made to fit into the curves and creases of my lips; and my lips made to fit the curves and creases of her lips.

As my hand reached the fold of her back. I had realized something I hadn't before.

She was not the girl I loved all this time; but the girl that I fell in love with right now, at this moment. I never really loved her, but now I did. She was made to fit my other half perfectly.

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey people. Hope you like my new 7th chapter. Thank you harrysgrll and tigereyegirl123, who helped me out a little when I was stumped on a name from a restraunt in Hogsmeade. Thanks guys. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. :(**

_**Fighting For Desired Love**_

_CHAPTER VII:_

REMUS

I led Nymphie into an exit that the marauders and I used from the map. She had asked why we were going through here and I told her it was just the way I was used to leaving Hogwarts - lie. The truth - I was embarrassed.

As beautiful, and wonderful as Nymphie was she was a third year. I didn't exactly want to be seen, it may damage my reputation, though I didn't have much of a rep anyway.

TONKS

It was too weird. As much as I liked Remus, he was just…odd. He seemed painfully different as if he was more than I was getting. He seemed to me like he had lived for hundreds of years. He did things old-fashion. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had worn a tie and suit to our little date.

Though most girls my age would die to date a seventh year, to me it didn't feel that way. I wasn't thrilled to go on a date with a seventh year. I was thrilled to go on a date with Remus.

I kept staring up at him and he was always looking at our interlocked hands. He was beginning to sweat a bit and kept turning over our hands; I couldn't read his expression. It seemed like he was either, looking for something, or confused on what to do with our hands.

He noticed my staring at our hands, and my staring at him and he smiled.

"Sorry. I-I'm just…new at this," he said and tried to relax by stopping his fidgeting.

I giggled. "I sort of am too. I thought as a seventh year, you would have had a girlfriend before. You have, haven't you?"

REMUS

Her question caught me off guard. I had a strong desire to tell her about what I really was, a werewolf. How could I ever do that though? There was something about her sweetness, that made me feel like we had been friends all our lives, just finding our fates now. It made me feel that I could do anything or tell her anything and she wouldn't mind. She was so fragile though, so inexperienced, in the same way that I was.

I must have not spoken for a long while. She must have noticed my expression, because she spoke again. "I-I guess I shouldn't have asked that. It's none of my business."

"It's alright. And just so you don't get jealous," I was saying. She giggled as I said 'jealous'. "No. I've never had a girlfriend before. If I would consider you my girlfriend, you'd be the first."

TONKS

_Hmmm…his girlfriend? Was I supposed to respond to what he said?_ I thought, confused more than my own comprehension. Remus and me? The thought swirled in my head, it was coming up with possibilities I hadn't considered before.

I looked at him. He seemed to be waiting for something. If we kept talking like this where neither of us could answer what the other said, we'd never make it to Hogsmeade.

He must have realized the my uncomfortable feelings in the thought he had expressed. "Oh gosh. I didn't mean for you to choose. I mean…just maybe…I'm not sure. I just m-meant like if w-we really l-like each other…J-just forget it." He had an expression on his face now, that obviously read, 'I never should have said anything'.

"Er-let's go. We'll never make it to Hogsmeade at this rate."

"You're right," he said. Then out of the blue he began to run. Faster than I had ever seen anyone run. I wondered if he could go that fast in the water. He'd be like the next Michael Phelps.

He stopped and stared at me smiling. "Well, come on! We won't be able to get good seats."

I laughed and ran to his side, then running to the Madam Puddifoots. We got there and Remus asked for a booth hidden and out of the way. We sat down and I ordered my usual salad and soup. Remus ordered large turkey leg, which was cranberry sauce-affied. It looked fit for a thanksgiving dinner platter.

REMUS

Nymphie and I talked about school and just about everything, on our perfect, first date. We left the Madam Puddifoots in about an hour and a half, after I had finished my large turkey leg. I should've known better than to have ordered that. I was with _Nymphie_, not _the guys_.

We left by at about 7:45ish. The night was already showing, in this glorious night. We just walked outside, and I noticed how beautiful the night sky looked right now.

The beautiful moonlight, of the full moon. The stars shining brightly, twinkling just like Nymphie's. Wait. Full moon? No way. This couldn't be.

I felt the monster inside of me starting to erupt to crawl over my skin. Crap! That stupid reassuring liar. _Sirius, I'm so going to kill him_, I thought.

"Crap!" My werewolf was really starting to engulf my wizard self. Nymphie stood nearby, from what I could tell, scared out of her mind.

TONKS

Remus and I walked outside and he started screaming and having some crazed look in his eyes. I had an urge to run, but then another, greater urge, to not stay and do something. The only person I can think of to contact was Sirius. He was my cousin, but he was also one of Remus's closest friends, I knew that for sure.

I ran as quickly as possible, with a tang of regret, feeling that I should be with Remus and calm him as he…transformed into…a…werewolf. I had to find Sirius. First place I'd look: Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

**A/N: GO ahead review. I know you want to. :)**

* * *


End file.
